Nationals (Episode)
This page is about the episode called Nationals. For the competition, see Nationals (Competition). Nationals Source is the twenty first episode of the third season and the sixty-fifth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012, right after the previous episode, Props has aired. Filming for this episode began on April 17th, 2012. Source The episode was written by Ali Adler. Source and directed Eric Stoltz. Source Filming ended around April 27th. Source Plot Songs *'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Sung by The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel with New Directions. *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' by Meatloaf. Sung by New Directions. *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. Sung by Wade/Unique with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Pinball Wizard' by The Who. Sung by Wade/Unique with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Starlight Express' by Starlight Express. Sung by The Portland Scale Blazers. Source *'Tongue Tied' by GROUPLOVE. Sung by New Directions. *'We Are The Champions' by Queen. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *This episode will air right after Props , making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *It is confirmed that Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton and Rex Lee will appear in this episode as the celebrity judges. This is the second competition to feature celebrities as judges. The first was in Journey. Source *This episode will contain their 400th musical number. Source *This is the second time an episode has been named after a competition level, the first being Sectionals in S1. Furthermore, Regionals is the only competition yet to have an episode named after it S1 it was entitled [[Journey] (although it's alternate name is "Journey to Regionals" ), in S2, Original Song and in S3 was entitled [[On My Way]] *Unique wins MVP they announce her as Wade "Unique" Adams *They filmed two winners, VA first, then ND for first place - but ND got confetti and VA didn’t. *First time Vocal Adrenaline performs two songs in a competition. *Second Time someone is helping New Directions to win Nationals; First was Jesse and this time is Sue. *Second Time someone reassures/or cheers on a member of Vocal Adrenaline when they perform. First was Rachel reassuring Sunshine during As Long As You're There in the episode New York and now in this episode, Nationals (Episode), Kurt and Mercedes cheering on Wade at the beginning of Starships. *Second time VA wears blue in a competition. Interestingly, they wore blue both times at Nationals. Guest Star *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source 1 Source 2 *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Lindsay Lohan as Herself. (Promo) *Perez Hilton as Himself. Source *Rex Lee as Himself. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta . Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Source *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg Source Gallery tumblr_m2lw1q0XYA1qe43ifo2_400.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo8_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo9_1280.jpg F8110a4088a911e1989612313815112c 7.jpg 7e5395dc88aa11e1abd61231381b6d77_7.jpg|Road trip! @littlelengies @msamberpriley -From Kevin's twitter. Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg Tumblr m2lzxaZNBj1qf5rv4.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Bus To Nationals 7vujz.jpg|School Spirit from Dianna's tweet Creepers.jpg|Creepers - John Lock Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Nationals2.png|Dianna Agron- Glee BTS Nationals3.png|Lea Michele- Glee BTS tumblr_m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1_500.jpg|This one includes the male outfits. Dianna and naya nationals.jpg Chris nationals.jpg Chord and cory nationals.jpg Lea nationals.jpg tumblr_m32kxhTuH71r6nrbwo2_r1_500.jpg nationals filming.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo11_400.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo13_400.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o5_250.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m33w6p0hSp1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m33nhjljF51r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg JesseNationals.jpg mercedes nationals.jpg HeMo nationals.jpg HeMo nationals2.jpg chris 400.jpg tumblr_m34dw4lTVK1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dkePIPn1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg darren and chord nationals.jpg jonathan naya and joe.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo4_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo2_250.jpg DiannaAgronNationals1.jpg|Dianna on set_Nationals tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo3_250.jpg chord and lea.jpg tumblr_m32izsZnlu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|This is really.... tumblr_m35eqtJcE11rt28hlo1_500.png tumblr_m35s3iHS0y1rojy6eo1_500.png tumblr_m367tzhymY1rt28hlo1_500.png|Every song ever sung on Glee to celebrate Glee's 400th musical performance day tumblr_m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo3_500.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo4 1280.jpg tumblr_m3f2zc7Rbl1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3h6kuYvjq1r4ezfzo4 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg edge of glory.jpg its all coming back to me now.jpg paradise by the dashboard light.jpg pinball wizard.jpg starships.jpg tongued tied.jpg we are the champions.jpg Tumblr m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o1 250.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o6_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o8_r2_500.jpg tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro2_500.png tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro1_500.png tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Capture-20120509-091845.png|START TOGETHER, END TOGETHER! :”> Picture1zxvb gbn.png|Edge Of Glory by TT w/ Tina and Quinn full43.jpg glee-nationals-episode-puck-drag-dressing-lindsay-lohan-judging10.jpg tumblr_m3w18oNB3N1qfcdl6o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3w18oNB3N1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg ggfg.jpeg tumblr_m3vsrap6671qdj1gmo1_500.png saa.jpeg Santana taking care of Mercedes.jpg|Santana taking care of Mercedes Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes.jpg|Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes perez-on-glee__oPt.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes